1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to doors, and more particularly to improvements in weatherproofing for a double wing door assembly or a pair of adjacent doors pivotably supported on respective side jambs.
2. Prior Art
Attempts have been made to weathertightly seal the gaps between an outer frame defining a door opening and a pair of adjacent doors pivotably supported on side jambs of the outer frame. To this end, it has been a common practice to provide one of the doors with a projection extending along an inner vertical frame member thereof for covering the gap between the doors, the projection carrying weathertight sealing means which is engageable with the other door on an inner vertical frame member thereof when the doors are closed. However, the projection has a pair of cut-aways one at each vertical end in order to allow the header and sill of the outer frame to come into contact with the periphery of the two doors completely when the latter are closed, the cut-aways in the projection being devoid of the weathertight seal means. With this arrangement only insufficient weather-proofing can be achieved.
A solution has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-14527. According to the Japanese Publication the cut-aways in the projection are sealed by a pair of sealing blocks, respectively, which are engageable with both the inner vertical frame members to the doors on their opposite ends when the doors are closed. However, the sealing blocks are hard to deform and hence can come in contact with both the inner vertical frame members only when the doors are closed in alignment with one another. This requires that the weathertight door assembly should be assembled with high dimensional accuracy.